smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Glovey Story)
Link is the human companion that was with Gutsy and Claire in Scotland. He was taken away by Moblins and has never been seen again since Gutsy and Claire joined Glovey to aid him in his quest to chase the dark lord Ganon. He is believed to be Scottish and no older than Glovey (about 17 or 18). However, he really isn't who the Scottish Smurfs claim who he really is. He later reveals that he lied about his identity when he hid the world in Scotland using the name "Bairn" to make sure he didn't make it in history. He reveals himself when the situation gets worse as Spryte takes the Smurfs inside the castle to meet the princess. He is discovered when Glovey points out the same marking on he has on his hand happens to appear on Bairn's as well. He helps Glovey restore the Triforce and defeat the moblins and Ganon. At the end of the story, he disappears. He returns again after Glovey's defeat to the Smurf Village in hopes of meeting Glovey again to help him find the wizard Carock, who turned out to be alive. Bairn hears about a reward that might be able to help him if he turned in the wizard straight to his homeland. Smurfette tags along with Bairn as she believes she should be doing Glovey's work while he is gone, and the fact that she has knowledge about the wizard since he once put her in a sleeping spell. Bairn also meets Sir Johan who has trouble with him as he too is searching for Nemesis for the reward. He ends temporarily becoming a Smurf along with Sir Johan by Carock's reversal spell (Similar to Glovey's incident with Nemesis.) Bairn, Johan, and Smurfette get cured by Papa Smurf, and Bairn leaves again to go turn in Carock and claim his reward, leaving Johan filled with envy as he explains how he needed the money. Both swordsmen end up having a duel with no victor since Johan's close friend Peewit comes to stop the fight. In the end, Bairn and Johan leave as rivals and vow to fight again if they see each other's faces again. Appearance He wears a brown shirt, brown pants, brown boots, green tunic, and a green hat. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He has a Triforce marking on his hand as well. As a Smurf, He wears the same clothing, but they get changed into a Smurf style (similar to how Glovey's clothes changed with him.) Voice Actor(s) He is voiced by Jonathan Potts, who is known for voicing the same character in The Legend of Zelda TV Series ''and on ''Captain N: The Game Master. Notes He is Link from ''The Legend of Zelda ''television series with a Smurfs like appearance and a disguised name. He was intended to be a rival for Sir Johan as both are swordsman who appear very skilled in close combat. His profile image was created by Vic George. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Friends of the Smurfs